No Sides
by Emworm
Summary: Mary-Margaret finds herself 21 and drinking alone at Granny's after an awful date with the trainee Doctor Whale. All the sides of men she's seen are bad. Until David Nolan.
1. Another Shot of Whiskey

No Sides

"Hey, Ruby."

"Hey, Mare what can I get you?" The waitress asked her friend who at twenty-one looked like she could use one.

"Aww Ruby." Mary-Margaret propped herself up against the bar of "Granny's" all heartbreak and smiles in a Fuchsia cardigan, floral skirt and accompanying blush flats.

"Whale being a D…?"

"RUBY!"

"Well is he?"

"Yeah I ditched his ass when he refused to pay for the second date in a row."

"Tight fisted bastard!" The feisty brunette declared while pouring the aspiring teacher a generous shot of amber whisky. "What did he say at his dumping?"

"Far too busy looking at Regina's ass to care." "I'm certain she'll pay the bill though, seem as he'll be under her by the end of the night."

"OOH BANDIT BITCH IS BACK. Here we have to celebrate this momentous occasion!"

Seconds later a shot of whiskey is before her.

"On us."

"Ruby I can't." Mary-Margaret protested shaking her head and pushing the glass back.

"Granny won't care. This place has been like a wasteland lately."

"Jesus. Ruby will you just take my damn money!" Mary-Margaret shouted while getting the ten dollar bill from her purse and shoving it in her friend's direction.

"I need someone to want something from me tonight."

"Okay, here!" Ruby smiled as the brunette gratefully took her fought and purchased drink.

"Cheers!" Mary-Margaret said solemnly before downing the liquid in one go.

"God. I'm going to be alone forever aren't I?"

"I don't think so." Ruby said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "What can I get you?" She asked the new customer. "Oh."

A moment later Ruby placed another whisky in front of a perplexed Mary-Margaret.

"Ruby, I told you." She gave a frustrated smirk to the waitress.

"That wasn't me."

"Then who?"

Ruby signalled to the man who was perched two seats away. "Tall, blonde and Chaarming over there." She swooned darkly before whispering.

"Look's like somebody wants you."

"Hi." The drop- dead gorgeous David Nolan said.

"Hi."

And just like that Mary-Margaret knew her night just got a hell of a lot better.


	2. Chapter 2- I'm With You

**I do not own OUAT. **

**Note: Each chapter will be named after a song or a lyric. The first was "Another shot of whiskey" from Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now" and this chapter's title is taken from Avril Lavigne's "I'm With You."**

2. I'm With You.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi." Mary-Margaret half swooned lost in his eyes but, a well- timed snort from Ruby brought her back down to Earth. "Do you want…? I mean would you like to?"

"Marry her?" Ruby giggled though; absurdly David didn't seem completely perturbed by the idea.

"Sit with me?"

"Love to." Before she knew it he was beside her and extending a hand.

"David Nolan, Vet tech."

"I know. Nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Miss Blanchard."

Hearing him call her "Miss Blanchard" in such a husky and assured way made her blush. Granted she had admired him from afar and had one very nice phone call arranging a school visit to the clinic two weeks ago but, she had unfortunately, been struck down with a cold and could not go.

Fate had worked against them it seemed. Until now.

"Mary-Margaret. Please. I'm not in school now." She laughed and shook his hand and for some inexplicable reason felt her fingers softly brush his palm. A spark. Brief and from the smile on his beautiful face mutual. Mary-Margaret lets go.

"Thank you for the drink."

"I figured you earned it. After fighting so gallantly for the first one." He smirked cheekily the navy flannel material of his shirt riding up slightly exposing his toned abs for a second.

"You heard that?!"

"I did I'm sorry."

"Oh GOD!" Her head went automatically down and she raised her hands over her face to cover her embarrassment. "I must have looked like quite the sight."

"No." Suddenly soft hands were pulling hers gently into his and not breaking away.

"No. You were stunning."

"Oh give me a break." "Guys like you always say that."

"Guys like me?" He replies with a perplexed look and a hint of a laugh.

"You know." She paused smiling shyly.

"No, I don't."

Silence.

"I don't."

"Tell me?" He prods sweetly.

"No." She quickly states and breaks away from him dashing through the door not waiting around to see his reaction.

"Mare? What the hell just happened?" Ruby stands open-mouthed having gone to the back for a minute only to catch her best friend fleeing mid-progress.

"I have no idea. But, I plan on finding out." In a flash he was gone after her.

"Go Charming. Go get your Snow."

It was raining and she was walking fast (she couldn't run) and heading for the safety of her apartment. Soaked to the brim with a mixture of rain and irrational tears she longed for the warmth of a hot shower, where she could shield herself from the heartbreak of men. A Corner of Solitude where she could never be hurt even if… Even if he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve her. She was the virgin schoolteacher who people played around with and then put back like an unloved toy.

Unworthy. She was unworthy.

She walks for several steps more until she feels someone coming up behind her. There is no time to act, she just turns and strikes.

"Agh."

"OH MY GOD DAVID." She rushes over to him and helps him up horrified by the blood on his chin. The scar because it will no doubt. A permanent reminder of her on his skin.

"Are you ok?" She says wiping the blood away with a now sodden tissue she yanked from her purse. "What were you doing out here?"

"Running after you." He states protectively while placing an arm around her.

"Why do you care so much?" She gasps happily astounded.

"Suppose I like being hit in the face by you." He counters leaning into her.

That's it. All it takes for Mary-Margaret to tenderly stroke his face and crash her lips against his. Standing firm on tiptoes arms are confidently wrapped around each other's necks as he angles and deepens the kiss. He lifts her up and spins her slightly as he feels the elated woman smile into it. Before they finally come back down. Breathless.

"My apartment… MA! Is this way." She manages to flay her arms in an aimless attempt at the right while still peppering hot kisses on his lips. I have a First Aid kit for your MA… Face."

"Lead the way."

…...

A few minutes later after hastily putting the keys in the door of her apartment and ushering David in she's dashing to the bathroom and hunting for the kit.

"Nice place."

"Thanks. Uh make yourself at home."

Where was the damn thing! Ugh. The first wonderful guy she has ever met is in there, scarred because of her and she cannot even find the "AHA!"

"Got it."

"Ha. Great."

"One sec. DON'T DIE ON ME OK?" She jokes.

"I won't."

Promise?"

"I promise."

…...

She took precisely three minutes to spritz some perfume everywhere applicable and grab two towels and fix her hair which had gone wild with the mix of rain and passion filled kisses.

"Right. Let's check out my disastrous handiwork." She motioned for him to sit with her as she opened the box.

"Does it hurt?" She asked before cleaning the area with a wipe and adding antiseptic gel and a Band-Aid.

"A little." He winced.

"I'm so sorry I don't even know what I was thinking?"

"It's alright."

"You must think I'm crazy."

"I think you're bold."

"Stop."

"Bold and beautiful." This causes her breathing to become shallow as he kisses her again parting his lips slightly to admire every part of the vision before him then finally says: "Why? Why did you run?"

It would have been easy for Mary-Margaret to make something up, feign innocence and blame naivety but, the truth of it was she knew exactly why and it scared her. The truth scared her.

"Because you're perfect or at least the most perfect man I have ever met. Do you realise you're the first man whose ever bought me a drink because they liked what they saw and not just the array of hotness around? I ran because you're hot and sexy and funny and charming and so out of my league." She joyfully babbles.

"And when I kissed you I felt like I could fly. Like my silly little life could all go to hell because I was with the guy I was crazy about."

"And now I've bared my soul to a beautiful stranger who I'll never see again." She laughs and cries at herself.

"Oh I want to see you again." He says insistently brushing their noses together so they are close once more.

Hearing the storm outside she sighs: If he leaves now he'll definitely get drenched and she knows he lives at least fifteen minutes away from this apartment as she's seen him around. Its 11:00pm at night she can't let him go out in a storm. He'll catch his death.

"Well I guess I better be heading home." He replies in a half wistful but, honest sigh as he rubs her tears away and kisses her cheek sweetly,

"No."

"No?"

"Yes. I mean "No" because it's storming like a bitch outside and despite my previous actions to the contrary I do not want you to die of hypothermia. And I want…" Mary-Margaret continues with her lips. "Stay."

David responds eagerly wrapping her around him as she relieves him of his wet coat and throws it on the floor. She places long and languid kisses on his lips which causes both their lips to swell. He kisses her bare neck and assists her in taking off that pretty fuchsia cardigan he's become fond of while watching in awe as the rest of her clothes fall away in several minutes' worth of pleasure so that all that's left is a sheer violet bra and panties.

"You're beautiful." He says causing her to smile as she presses one last kiss on him before he stops her.

"This is so… wow but, I need you to know before we go any further, that I haven't done this before with anyone. I never even got close."

Oh her heart is on fire and she kisses him so very softy before drawing him up and whispering. _"It's just you." "Only you…."_

"We have to… stop…." Mary-Margaret gasps but, still finds herself undoing his shirt and tossing it aside so only his firm toned chest is visible.

"Wh…" He says puzzled as to why she's still worshipping him if she wants to stop.

"Nononono Noono." I don't want to stop. _I don't want to stop. I never want to stop…. Mmm… I just want to be with you properly. In my room. IN MY BED… Now…." _

Though, her words are thin and breathy the intent and desire is clear. So she's overjoyed when he lifts her up in a standing position and they crash against the diner wall kissing thoroughly before he carries her upstairs.

"This is your room." David states tenderly.

"Hmm." She hums into the crook of his neck as he lightly bites her lips and lowers her down onto the pearl white sheets. They will be stained with red by the time they are finished. Pain and pleasure mixed into them. He isn't sure he can stomach the thought of causing her pain even after less than three hours of truly knowing this woman. This Angel. He wants to protect her but, he wants her so badly. She's his Achilles Heel.

"I don't want to hurt you." He breathes while slowly placing kisses on her inner thigh and listening to the noises she makes.

"You're not. You're… Ahh… Not." David's mouth is skimming past the thin panties and straight to her area.

"I… need to kiss you right now."

He does not listen. David is too busy teasing her underwear down and letting it fall to the bedroom floor.

"I NEED TO KISS YOU RIGHT NOW." She virtually commands causing him to stop his exploration and come back to her. Mary-Margaret pulls him into a chaste kiss with one arm while the other helps him fumble with his jeans and underwear until they too are discarded.

"I can't believe we've never done this before!"They both chant against each other.

"I should have asked you out the first time I saw you."

"Six months ago." She remembers fondly. David and his mother had moved here to Storybrooke after the death of her brute of a husband and her other son in a car crash. She brought them a basket of muffins to welcome them into town.

"_I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I wanted to be I just didn't know how." _Drawing light circles on David's chest and then moving to nervously take hold of his manhood.

"You're here now. _ Mary-Margaret._"

"Yes?" She replies with a devilish smirk.

"Are you on the pill?"

"Yes. I went to the doctor last week… I thought I'd end up making some spontaneous mistake with my date."

"Thank GOD."

She gives him a faux hurt look.

"Oh. No I didn't mean that. I just meant thank god you're here with me."

Musical laughter erupts from the newly-qualified teacher. "Baby, I'm kidding…"

"You're soo funny." He says taking the opportunity to capture her lips while grazing a finger against her tense muscles.

"Oh David…."

This makes her giddy he realises so he puts a finger fully inside of her drawing it slowly in and out as he feels his partner build against him.

"David… David…. I want you… Oh I need you… Please." She begs on the verge of euphoric tears.

"If I do this. It will hurt. But, I promise you I will make it go away as quickly as I can."

"I trust you." She beams as David pours all the love he can into one final kiss before he enters his lover.

It feels strange for both of them. He barely registers being in her before he is checking on her well-being.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" It's pained and he's instantly remorseful peppering kisses all over her while he grinds against her.

She stops for a minute to admire this man. This knight who smiled so brightly at her after buying her a drink, talking to her and in his own way saving her from her own self doubt expecting nothing in return. Here he is pleasuring her. Loving her. The pain stops and she starts to lift herself up pushing him gently down so she is in control.

"Darling." Stroking David's mesmerised face firmly and confidently. "My turn."

…...

Hours later they are wrapped in each- other's warm embrace under the covers. The sheets are clean and crisp (Mary-Margaret after much protest from David pulled the bloody sheets away from him and threw them in the washer before padding swiftly back to him) and she's leaning against his chest like she has been doing it for a lifetime.

"What are you thinking?" He asks propping his head.

"One-night stands are fun."

He turns into her fully kissing her again and realising he could do this forever.

"Yeah? _What are you really thinking?" _He responds huskily desire thick within his voice.

"Six months was too long."

"And… I don't want this to be a one- time thing."

"You sure know how to make a guy feel special don't you Snow?"

"Who's Snow?"

"Snow White. You remind me of her."

"Thank you." She presses a kiss against his knuckles.

"_Thank you." Mary-Margaret _says over and over in kisses and caresses.

Yes she knows how to make him feel special as he knows just how to make her happy and hey, its Saturday they have a whole weekend to find all the new ways to do that.

**Hi everyone, wow that was steamy! I have never written a fully explicit love scene like that before so please forgive me if you think it inaccurate or just plain hate it. I want to tell the story of two young adults who meet without curses and see where there relationship takes them. I know they slept together without dating or even marriage and some may disagree which your within your rights to and I respect that but, it is really an "I've loved you from afar" story. There is no curse but, you will see your favourites. Emma will feature but, not for a while yet but, she's coming in my mind. Baby's coming in several chapters and several years into their relationship. Thank you for your reviews and follows. Stick with me and I promise I'll give them what they deserve. **


	3. Chapter 3 Maybe Its Intuition

**I do not own OUAT.**

3. Maybe Its Intuition.

Shower. She needed to shower but, ugh she didn't want to leave his arms. He was so peaceful in sleep, so gentle lightly snoring away. One, two three. Success! Picking up her discarded underwear and throwing them in the laundry basket she wonders what happened to his when she trips.

"Shit!" She hisses loudly as the jeans tangle around her causing the other foot to act as a saviour as it kicks the offending clothing away and checking she hadn't disturbed David before padding into the bathroom, peeing and going straight in.

Turning the dial up high, Mary-Margaret gives an "Ah" as the cold spray hits her drenching from head to toe. Like the rain the rain that soaked them her and her "Boy..." Banishing the thoughts away for a moment the teacher lathers and cleans. One-night stands were something she swore she would never do but, then… David.

And then the hot water hits. And she remembers the night before. His touches, kisses the way his body felt. Suddenly, Mary-Margaret finds herself reluctant to wash him off of her. The feelings he gave the way he made her sing against his subservient body. They deserve this again and again she decides turning off the shower and wrapping herself in a cream towel while rubbing her hair dry.

A few minutes later she lightly walks back into the bedroom expecting to see him still asleep instead he's standing in front of her fully dressed.

"Hi,"

"Ah… Good morning." Mary-Margaret smiles brightly chuckling nervously.

"Good morning." He returns shooting her a dazzling smile.

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Did you?" He counters.

They are both aware this is turning into the "we saw each other naked last night and I loved it" talk.

"Mary-Margaret."

"David."

"I wanted to say… Last night…. I…"

"Yes?"

Before he has a chance to say anymore his cell rings.

"Damn it. It's my Mom."

"Take it."

He gives her an unsure look but, she smiles graciously attempting to leave as he takes the call but, David stops her as he hits answer.

"Hi Mom, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just stayed over at…" He gives Mary-Margaret a tender and thoughtful look "A friend's place to ride out the storm."

"No. I'm not telling you if it was a girl "friend." David chuckles tilting his head back and silently so does his lover.

"What do you mean?" He crinkles up his brow. "Who have you had your eye on?"

"The lovely girl who brought us muffins… I remember."

Mary-Margaret was dying inside. How was it mothers always knew? That instinct of theirs was incredible.

"Mary-Margaret is a pretty name." David agrees while looking directly into her eyes.

"Maybe I'll bump into her at Granny's later." He jokes but, is serious in his indirect message.

"I'll be home in twenty minutes ok?" "Yes I know."

"You never know when True Love's around the corner." "Bye."

Hitting "End" and putting it back in his pants he returns his full attention to Mary-Margaret who is suppressing heartfelt laughter and failing miserably.

"Soo?" Mary-Margaret said playfully rocking on the balls of her feet.

"_So_." He says huskily closing the miniscule distance between them.

"I do believe you might be bumping into me at Granny's?"

"I might."

"Possibly over a hot chocolate and some cake?"

"Maybe a nice stroll along the Toll Bridge after where a guy might woo a girl?"

"If he's lucky we might hold hands." She teases brushing her fingers against his.

"Just hold hands huh?"

"I want us to take things slow… David. I want to do this right from now on."

"Me too." He presses himself closer stroking her face and placing a feather-light kiss on her forehead.

"Come on." She tugs him towards the door grinning.

"What? You can't wait to get rid of me now? I'm hurt."

"Your mother's waiting… You said twenty minutes."

"I'll see you later though?" He asked worry in his voice as she held the door open and began to push him gently through it.

"Mary-Margaret I need to see you again." He says insistently turning towards her and causing her to join him in the apartment corridor.

"Meet me at Granny's at say 12?"

"Two hours?"

"Two hours David."

"See you then." He beamed turning the words into a delicate promise as he watched her hurry back behind the safety of the cream door. Her eyes linger as she slowly shuts the door.

When it's clear he has finally gone she sinks her body down against the door and gives a long and satisfied sigh.

….

"Thank you so much for helping me with the groceries son." Ruth smiled. Her boy had been home for an hour showered, changed his clothes and helped her pack away all the food all at breakneck speed.

"Anything for you." He smiled that smile the one that her dear Jacob gave. The one he gave when they were first courting. Oh how she missed it.

"What?" David chuckled.

"You're so much like your father. James had his looks but, you. You my wonderful boy… Have his kind heart." She held back tears.

"Oh mother." He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back before releasing.

He hated seeing her cry and she knew it. Blinking back tears she regained her composure.

"So?"

"So."

"Who is she?" Ruth said almost musically.

"I'm sorry?"

"The girl. The one you've been thinking about ever since you got home."

David planned a retort but, was only met by rolling eyes.

"I'm meeting her in a little under an hour."

He watched as Ruth lit up. High on the mere thought of her son's happiness.

"In fact I better be going."

"So soon?"

David made his way halfway out the door before he replied: "I don't want to be late. I'll see you tonight."

Ruth pulled the door shut, all the while knowing. Knowing he was off to meet a certain school-teacher.

…

She was late. OH GOD SHE WAS SO LATE! Mary-Margaret screamed at herself as she dashed into Granny's her cream beret caught in the small momentary gust of autumn wind as the bell rang behind her.

"Ruby two hot chocolates please." Silently asking David's whereabouts with her eyes as she passed her the 5$ bill.

"Corner table. I'll be with you in a few."

"Thanks." Swiftly walking over to her destination she slunk down in the red leather chair and began the world's fastest apology. "I am so sorry I'm late I lost track of time and…. Stuck in my hair and… I ordered hot chocolates I hope you don't mind."

"Hi." David gazed into her admiring her red and white polka dot top and pants.

"Hey." She replied back as Ruby placed to hot chocolate's in front of them both.

"Extra cream, shavings and of course cinnamon." The waitress said before leaving them to it.

"Mmm… This is good stuff." David said placing both hands on the mug and blowing lightly. "The cinnamon is wonderful."

"It's a little quirk of mine." She says sweetly while taking long and graceful sips.

He's beginning to like these little quirks of hers he realises. He's beginning to like them a lot.

…..

After two hours of talking about everything from favourite colours to high school crushes the heavenly brown liquid has been drained away leaving nothing but, two empty mugs and two very happy people.

"You were not!"

"I was."

"I swear to God I was the Romeo for three years running." There's a glint of undeniable pride in his eyes.

"Figures."

"Well, who did you play then?"

"It wasn't really my thing… I was more into my fairy-tales and studying. I did get roped into it once though."

"Who did you play?"

"It's silly!"

"I just gave you five minutes of silly now spill Blanchard." He playfully commands watching as she blushed fire red.

"Juliet, I was Juliet."

**Hi everyone. This chapter was a little shorter this time as I wanted to take on board what one of you said and make things between David and Mary-Margaret a little bit slower and more natural. The adrenaline has worn off and the romance will begin to bloom. The title of this chapter is taken from "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden. **

**Read and review if you wish! XXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4- Don't Wanna Wake Up From You

**I do not own OUAT.**

4. Don't Wanna Wake Up From You.

"David."

"Da vid." Mary-Margaret sang waving a hand in front of her date's eyes until he blinked back and smiled.

"Oh hey."

"Thought I'd lost you for a minute there."

"Me?" Never." He swears taking her hand for the first time in several hours and lacing it between his. A bold but, sweet move.

"Where did you go?" She asks inquisitively humour rich in every decibel.

"I don't know. Somewhere where you were."

"Good answer."

"Anyway what were you saying before you nearly lost me?"

"Are you ready to go? I thought maybe we could take that walk…. to the Toll Bridge."

"Yeah, sure." They get up simultaneously tuck their chairs in and David says "After you." Letting her go ahead of himself.

"Why, thank you kind sir."

"You two kids have fun." Granny says to their shadows. They have already gone lost in each other.

…..

"It's so quiet out here." Mary-Margaret says minutes later, feeling the stillness in the air.

She's walking lazily beside him as the sun shines down on them. The heat is welcome on her skin as she nestles her hand in his loose one.

"This is nice, just walking."

"Yeah, it is." David says effortlessly.

Several more steps are taken before he makes them stop and turns to her.

"Mary-Margaret, what I wanted to say this morning… I don't regret it. I wished I'd had a little more time to get to know you like this…. but, I don't regret… I can't regret you."

"David…." She tries.

"No, let me finish. I want to be with you. Call, date, text maybe even fight and make up with you. I want us to be an us."

After a moment she ponders and smiles.

"Here." She passes a small folded slip of paper to him.

"What's this?"

"My number."

"Well since we're doing this. "Your cell phone please?" He asks chivalrously.

Mary-Margaret obliges with a smirk.

It takes him seconds to punch in his digits under "D" in her contacts and hand it back to her.

They resume walking Mary-Margaret resting her head lightly on his shoulder while he leisurely keeps in time with her steps.

"I have to go." The brunette says with a sigh. "I have tests to grade and an art project to plan. All by Monday."

"Lucky kids." He laughs as she places a quick kiss on his cheek and dashes ahead of him before she can change her mind.

"Bye. I'm sorry! I'll … Bye." She blows him an apologetic kiss as she walks swiftly.

Ha. He couldn't believe it. Before he could even say goodbye his girlfriend was gone disappeared over the bridge.

Then his cell buzzed and a unexpected but familiar number flashed and for the tenth time in two days David Nolan beamed.

A text message it read:

_David today was perfect. I'll be done in a few hours. Phone date? _

_MM xxx_

A few blocks away his girlfriend's phone buzzed.

_David:_

_Phew… That's a relief. _

_Oh yes!_

She giggled as she walked to her apartment phone in hand.

The phone buzzed again.

_P.S. Mom's onto us._

_D xxx_

…

Approximately four hours later all the marking is done and the project for Monday is decided. Victorious Mary-Margaret collapses on the spare bed reaches for the phone and dials.

"Hey you. Mission Accomplished?"

"Mission Accomplished but, Blanchard down! So very down…."

"You're so cute when you're tired out." David replies affectionately.

"I'm glad my exhaustion amuses you Charming." She jokes.

"Oh it doesn't. It really doesn't."

"Good!"

"David. I'm so sorry I abandoned you earlier." Mary-Margaret says with apologetic sincerity and conviction.

"I understand."

"I didn't want to go."

"I know, Mary-Margaret. I know."

"God, I miss you. Is that crazy?" Mary-Margaret sighs.

"Guess that makes me crazy too." He says by his bedroom window.

The conversation goes on for another hour before tiredness overcomes the teacher.

"Mary-Margaret?"

"Y… yes." She gives a long half-yawn.

"Go to sleep I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Go to sleep sweetheart." He says in a heavenly tone that sends out warmth.

"Mmm. Ok… Goodnight David."

"Goodnight Mary-Margaret."

She hangs up puts the phone in the receiver and pulls back the covers of the spare-bed and slips herself in them. She doesn't even change just allows herself to fall into a lovely dream. Although, it's even lovelier when she encounters a certain Vet-Tech.

In her sleep. Mary-Margaret smiles.

**Hi, I'm sorry it's short again I just wanted a smooth transition from the last chapter to this one. Slow and romantic. But, I promise I'll have a little time jump and make it longer so that David and Mary-Margaret get some proper one to one time. This title is taken from Beyonce's "Sweet Dreams"**

**Love your reviews! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5- Somewhere Only We Know

**I do not own OUAT.**

5. Somewhere Only We Know

It's been eight weeks. Mary-Margaret thinks to herself as she walks up the path to the house belonging to David and Ruth Nolan; a wine bottle and lilies in hand. Eight weeks of calls, dates, texts and impromptu visits to workplaces with bribes of food and lingering kisses. The honeymoon period but, now it was over. She was about to sit down and have dinner with her boyfriend and his mother.

"Here we go." Mary-Margaret breathed before pressing the doorbell. (Ruth had called her last night to invite her over for dinner. They had talked for at least an hour and the young woman still came away with the feeling that her boyfriend was unaware of his mother's invitation.)

"He'll be happy to see you." Ruth said cheerfully. "He's always so happy to see your beautiful face."

"Aw. Mrs Nolan. You're so sweet but, does David actually know I'm coming over?"

"I'm making Chicken Casserole. See you at seven?"

"I'll be there."

"Perfect! Bye."

"Bye."

…

Of course, David had introduced her to his lovely mother relatively early in their relationship but, that was at both her and Ruth's insistence. This was different though, he almost certainly did not know anything about this. (If she didn't love the idea of surprising him so much combined with the fact that her Emerald lace dress and black heels made her feel like a million dollars; she would have felt sorry for the guy.)

She rings again.

"Sweetheart can you get that?" She hears Ruth shout to David as she waits.

"Mom who's that other place for? I thought it was just…" He opens the door as he speaks not realising until, he does. "Us…"

"Hello."

"Holy… Wow!"

"Can I come in?" She teases.

He virtually drags her through the door as she giggles.

"Careful your mother's gifts." Mary-Margaret warns through laughter as he lets the door slam from behind.

"Will be fine." He holds her close as the gifts squash between them slightly. "Mmm… This is the last minute dinner a "friend" invited you to?"

She nods like an innocent child and then smirks through the kiss that inevitably comes a moment later.

It's short, sweet and hot. Their first of a few days because of work and one thing or another but, the look she gives his as they break promises that it won't be last one they share tonight.

"Mom…" He calls smiling with his girlfriend.

She comes through to the hallway in a flash pleasantly dressed with an apron over her shirt.

"Hi, Mary-Margaret." The warm hearted woman beams planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi, Mrs Nolan." She returns.

"Oh dear please enough with the formalities. It's Ruth!"

"Oh are those for me?" "Dear, you are so thoughtful!"

"It's just a thank you really."

"I'll put those in water and maybe we could open this later?" She says processing as she takes the gifts and turns "Dinner will be ready in ten. Hope you're hungry."

"Starving,"

"Good. David can you show our guest to the dinner table please?"

"Miss." He takes her arm delicately and does as his mother commands pulling a seat out for her as she sits and adjusts herself then doing the same for himself right beside her.

"How many?" Mary-Margaret sneakily states.

"How many what?"

"_How many ways have thought of to get me out of this dress since I arrived here?"_

She feels the heat of his mouth against the shell of her ear as he glides over and whispers: _"Five and counting."_

….

As promised dinner and drinks were on the table within minutes and Mary-Margaret was extremely grateful for it.

"Oh Ruth, this is delicious." She states having finished a mouthful while gently coaxing another one onto the spoon broth and all. This was the perfect antidote after a seemingly endless Wednesday.

"It's an old family recipe." "I am so glad you like it." The woman says from across the table admiring the fact that her son has not once taken his eyes of the young woman as he holds her free hand in an adorable display of affection that she never tires of seeing.

"How was your day?" Her son asks inquisitively

"How was yours?" She counters.

"Good. Better now but, it was yours I was asking about." He says bemused.

"David, I don't want to bore your mother." She says in a hushed tone.

"Nonsense." Ruth interrupts. "You can tell me anything."

"See!" David nudges.

Mary-Margaret rolls her eyes then turns to Ruth. "Hectic. A young boy in my class got bubble gum stuck on one of the classroom windows and I spent my recess cleaning and scraping it off. Then Allison Masters the Principal told me Jack Andrews a local fireman had to pull out of next week's Show and Tell."

"That's awful." Ruth exclaimed quickly finishing the last dregs of food and letting her spoon clash down against the semi-clear bowl.

"I know I don't know what I'm going to tell the kids if I can't find anyone by next Friday." Mary-Margaret sighs finishing as well.

David gives his mother a knowing stare.

"I don't think that will be a problem anymore dear."

"What?" David laughs and makes his girlfriend turn as Ruth clears the bowls away.

"You. You want to talk in front of my class?"

"I should be able to clear it with my manager and since you were probably going to be visiting again anyway…. I don't see the harm in bringing along a few puppies for them to play with. None of your students are allergic to dogs are they?"

"OH MY GOD I COULD! MA!" She jumps up out of her seat and kisses him hard forcing him out of his so that he can grip her properly and deepen it.

"Honey you're fantastic." She gasps out rubbing their noses together.

"I know." He smirks.

"I'm serious! I…" She starts but, cuts herself and opts to kiss him on the for-head and move away from him in the direction of the kitchen. "I... should help Ruth with the dishes."

"What were you going to say?" David asks following her every step of the way.

"Ruth. Do you need a hand with the dishes?" Mary-Margaret asks flushed.

"I think I can manage sweetheart thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"She's sure." David speaks for his mother as Ruth puts two and two together.

"What were you going to say?"

"Thank you so much for dinner Ruth it was wonderful but, I think I better be going now."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you." Mary-Margaret gives the kindly woman a hug but, cannot look at David. She cannot look into the eyes of the man she so very clearly loves before fleeing.

"Mary-Margaret." David frustratingly sighs until Ruth cups his face.

"Go."

David kisses his mother's cheek "Why did she leave?"

"You know."

She watches in awe as her son runs after the woman he loves and hopes he isn't too late. For both their sakes as well as her own sanity.

"Oh to be young again."

….

"Mary-Margaret."

"Mary-Margaret. Wait please!" David had followed her all the way to her apartment his legs were killing him but, she was worth it. If only she hadn't bolted the door on him.

"Go away David." She shouted.

"No."

"Go away please."

"No."

"Go away." She sobbed.

"I'm not going anywhere."

She unlocked the door in a blurry haze "And why is that?"

"Because I love you. I love you Mary-Margaret." He says breathless at the sight of her.

"You wh… Come in." She says automatically.

….

"I love you." He says more confidently now the door is locked behind them.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He says tenderly wiping away her tears

"Aha your mother must think I'm insane." She sobs into his chest.

"No, she loves you too." He laughs gently raising her beautiful face to his.

"I'm so in love with you David. That's why I ran because everyone I get close to hurts me or dies. My parents, Victor Whale…. Well, Whale doesn't really count. The point is I was scared. But, I'm not scared anymore."

She pulls him into a soft and lingering kiss. "My future. OUR future. I'm ready for anything."

….

He wakes up half naked on the sofa with Mary-Margaret soundly asleep in his arms.

"Phew." He felt in his pocket. It's still there. The ring he wants so badly to see her wear.

She's not ready now but, she will be one day. One day in the future they'll share together.

**I love all your reviews! This title's from my favourite Keane song "Somewhere Only We Know." xxxxxxxxxxxx (Added a bit to clear up Guest's tiny bit of confusion over Whale you were right.) I flipping adore your reviews as stated earlier as such I will commence work on the next chapter tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6- Puppy Love

**I do not own OUAT.**

6. Puppy Love

"Remember children." "We have to be really gentle with the puppies." Mary-Margaret softly addressed her class as David finished his speech and began to unfasten the three pet carriers containing the rambunctious Labrador pups.

The puppies immediately surveyed their new surroundings albeit from the comfort of the sky blue towel put, down by the teacher in a perhaps futile attempt to avoid accidents.

"Who wants to go first?" David asked eagerly

"Me please!" Lilly Brown asked politely. The children had formed a bit of line to each have some time with "The Three Musketeer's" but, to be honest neither David or Mary-Margaret minded that this had already turned into fun chaos because let's face it what child will wait to play with three adorable ten week olds?

David scooped up the chocolate brown pup that was closest to him and eased her into Lilly's arms as she wriggled and licked the young girl.

"This is Penny. She's a cuddler." He smiled as all the children surrounded Lily and Penny and each took turns petting her.

"And this…" He marvelled at the inquisitive little tyke already working his way up onto the technicians lap and halfway up his shoulder before he is eventually caught. "Is Paddy. He's my little adventurer."

"Here you go." "Watch him now or he'll be off like a shot."

"There you go Thomas." Mary-Margaret said full of pride for the shy ten year old.

Suddenly Mary-Margaret felt herself kneeling down on the towel as the smallest puppy started to approach nervously.

"And who are you?" She cooed as the young bitch nestled herself in the teacher's lap leaving David and the children more than a little spell-bound.

"This is Phoebe. She's the youngest and as you can see unlike her sister and brother in her colouring."

"She's Golden." The children exclaim.

"She's precious aren't you little Phoebe?" She whispers slowly rising to her feet so the children can all pet her.

"What will happen to them Mr Nolan?" Jack Mitchell asks.

He rises to his feet.

"Well, Paddy and Penny will go to Ruby and Granny but, I have to find another home for Phoebe."

"Miss Blanchard." The children sing as if they have had a "Eureka" moment.

"Oh no… I can't... We can't…" She tries looking at David who just gives one of those "I love you" looks as the children help to put the others back in their carriers.

"Well Phoebe, looks like you're coming home with me." She says as the children cheer.

The school bell rings. "Everybody, let's say thank you to Mr Nolan for coming." Mary-Margaret says passing Phoebe over to him.

"THANK YOU MR NOLAN."

"My pleasure." He turns to the class and smiles.

"Now everyone have a wonderful weekend and DON'T forget to wash your hands on the way out. CLASS DISSMISSED!"

The class happily leaves within seconds so only their teacher, her boyfriend and the now secured puppies are left.

As she folds the fortunately clean towel away in the closet she says: "Did my kids and the man I love just tag-team me into adopting a puppy?"

"We just gave you a little nudge!"

"Little nudge? Baby, a skunk is more subtle."

"A skunk. Are you calling me a skunk?"

"If the shoe fits." She says closing the closet and moving to be near him acutely aware that with both hands full with now sleeping puppies. He can't retaliate… Yet.

"You were great today." Mary-Margaret runs her hands up her newly 22 year old boyfriend's chest and links them around his neck lovingly.

"Your class is amazing. I've never seen so many kids be so actively involved before."

"They're such good kids." She kisses him three; four, five times to properly thank him for today though, the sixth kiss is just for fun.

"Mmm. I have to take these two back so that Ruby can pick them up later walk with me and we'll sign the adoption papers for Phoebe?"

"Let's go!" She says enthusiastically pulling him into a gentle but, brisk stroll.

….

Half an hour later and 250$ lighter between the two of them. The adoption papers, dog food, basket, collars, leads and vaccination appointments are all paid for and signed but, there's just one question that Nina David's boss has to ask.

"Who will be Phoebe's owner so that I know who to contact about a house check?"

"Well... I will…" She starts but, feels David's hand firmly in hers. "We will" he corrects.

"Just a second Nina." She pulls David aside for a moment.

"We. David you want to share custody of a dog and date me?"

"You make it sound so nuts." He says humourlessly. "Well it kind of is. We've been dating for nine weeks and we don't live together."

"But, when I'm not at work I'm with you at your apartment or you're at my mother's house. We eat together, we shower together we…"

"David." She blushes.

"Ok, the point is we basically live together without the lease every month. I could shut my eyes right now and all I'd still see is you, me our baby and Phoebe."

"You have imagined us with a baby?" She says delightfully

"In a few years." He beams back.

"When?"

"Two years from now."

"Two and a half." She negotiates with a grin.

"Done Blanchard!"

"Hang on… I'm not finished." She points to her bare ring finger not needing words to signify her intention.

"Oh that's happening." He assures her.

"And if it doesn't? If we break up who will take care of her?"

"The baby or the dog?"

"Honey c'mon!"

"She'll stay with you but, that won't ever happen." He swears holding her close.

"You're crazy…"

"Soo?"

"Nina, where do we sign?" Mary-Margaret gives up happily.

…..

"Here we are Phoebe "Home Sweet Home" the teacher sighs as they enter her apartment. She sets the puppy down on the rug.

"David, are you sure you can manage?"

"I'm good. " He says a moment later bringing in all the goods and putting them in all the right places.

He puts two bowls down one filled with water and the other puppy kibble and makes instant noodle soup for himself and Mary-Margaret who is now comfortably perched on the couch waiting for his touch.

"Thank you." She blows as he sits beside her holding her mug with one hand and spooning the first mouthful in with the other as he does the same.

"Look at her go!"

"I know. I don't think I've ever seen a dog eat so fast. David is that normal?"

"Its fine we just need to make sure she doesn't go too fast otherwise we'll be cleaning up after her and putting down a lot more newspaper than we want to."

"You will."

"Ok, I will.

…

Hours later the soup's gone and so is the dog food. David and Mary-Margaret are teasing each other as they watch their dog fast asleep in her basket which they lined with the dog pillow, blanket and ultra- absorbent cat litter underneath after her first successful walk.

"She's so cute." He says.

"We have a dog." She marvels running her fingers through his hair and placing finite kisses on his lips.

He nods.

"What's your mother up to this weekend?"

"My Aunt Violet has summoned her to New York for their annual "Sister Vacation."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope!"

"She could be gone for anything up to three- eight weeks."

"She does this every year?"

"Violet insists on it. It was a lot harder when Albert and James were alive because they didn't see the point but, we loved it."

"Why aren't you packing now then?... Ruth! God I love your mother!"

"She insisted I have some proper time with you especially if we were adopting a dog together."

"You planned this?" She says agog at his presumptuous gamble.

"I thought about it and talked to her. The kids and you did the rest."

"David Nolan you are one cool customer."

"I have been told that."

"Yeah? Well what if?"

She whispers suggestions in his ear as his interest is piqued.

"Really?"

In a flash he sweeps her up off her feet as she squeals.

"Watch your… head!"

"Oof… Sweetheart you have the smallest shower known to man!" He says in between kisses and helping her get undressed.

"Aha I know I'm sorry let me help you." She unfastens and unbuttons as he wriggles successfully until they hear the sound of their clothes hitting the floor.

"Now where were we?" David says mischievously.

…..

An hour later they are huddled up in bed when Mary-Margaret kisses his shoulder and speaks.

"David?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you could move in while your mother is away? If you want?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"You already have drawers."

"I love my drawers and I love you but, are you sure?"

"Like you and your mother were so sure of us having a dog and a baby you mean?"

"I never told her about the baby part."

"I know! I'm kidding. Of course I'm sure!"

"MA!" David kisses her fiercely.

"Is that a yes?"

"What do you think?"

Yes, Mary-Margaret knows it's only temporary but, the more she is falling in love with David and the life they have already begun to build brick by brick the more she can see herself as his Wife. And even more incredibly as a Mother. She begins to imagine that future baby, a little girl with his blonde curls and her green eyes. Their daughter and a name forms in her mind. _Emma_.

**:) I love ,love love all your reviews so far they really, really spur me on so thank you! The moving in starts as only temporary but, they are a young couple earning reasonable income so there's a very high chance they'll be another time jump and they really will be seriously looking at the reality of life together. As #WickedIsComing I wanted to give you a little teaser the chapter after this one will jump forward a whole year and guess what? Emma may be coming sooner than they think. **

**P.S Couldn't resist a bit of "Puppy Love"**

**Xxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7-Marry Me

**I do not own OUAT.**

7. Marry Me.

David rose early on Saturday morning. The sun shone brightly through the bedroom window that he and Mary-Margaret had been sharing for the past two months and he felt good. He felt like a run, the fact that Phoebe needed one too? That was the motivator.

"One second Pheebes." He said to the Labrador who was waiting by the door as her master scrawled out a note placed it on his pillow and placed a tender kiss on Mary-Margaret's forehead as she slept.

"Let me just get changed and then we'll go get your lead."

Thirty minutes later David was having a nice jog in his workout gear talking away with the always ready to listen Phoebe being gently guided along.

"I think it's time Phoebe."

'It's been four months... four and I'm crazy about her." Phoebe barks in agreement as they turn a corner along the park pathway.

"She's the one. And your Grandma Ruth will be back tomorrow… I have the ring… tucked away where she won't look… its perfect. She's perfect. She's the one." He says giving her a wink.

"Now, we better be getting back before she gets worried."

…

"Mmm." Mary-Margaret stretched her arms out and naturally felt for David only to be met by a pillow and a note.

P_heebes and I have gone for a run. (I didn't want wake you.) _

_Back soon._

_I love you._

X

"Ha." She said as she sat up propped by her pillow she held the note close before putting it down and stretching her body over to pull out her sweater from their dresser.

"What the…" As she retrieved the sweater she felt something right at the bottom of the drawer. A box.

"Oh…." She wanted to scream. A black box small and heart shaped. It wasn't earrings.

"It's probably earrings… it's probably earrings…" She prized open the box so that she could peek. "Oh it's not earrings!" She squealed as she saw the beautiful emerald green peridot.

"Maybe? I shouldn't." She asked herself but, was already taking the ring carefully out and loops it on her finger. It's a perfect fit he's a perfect fit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She's screaming like he's given her all the stars in the sky.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." She breathes but, then she hears the key turning in the door. "No! NO! NO!" Mary-Margaret panics and puts the box back in the bottom of the drawer having no time to get the ring off she throws her sweater on and pulls the long turquoise sleeve over her hand covering the sparkling gem. Act normal. Act normal. Breathe!

"We're back." David sings as the dog comes bounding in Mary-Margaret's direction jumping on her lap. "I can see that! Did you have a good walk girl? Chase any squirrels today?" (She had terrorised three on the last one)

"No." David laughed "She was on her best behaviour." He locks the door and turns to her.

"Honey, let me get you some kibble and water." Mary-Margaret says getting bowls and pouring the liquid and then the mixed dry and wet meat into another separate bowl and putting them down.

"Do you want breakfast too?" She asks with a nervous grin but, its wasted as before she can say anything he's come up from behind arms wrapped around her.

"_Good morning._"

He kisses the exposed part of her neck and moves up to her lips until she responds.

"Mmm. Good morning. I missed you."

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Uhuh. You and Pheebes going off bonding without me I get it."

"Never!"

"Glad to hear it."

"Mary-Margaret?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing a sweater without your pants on?"

"I… was getting dressed." Its half true.

"But, you were in bed when we got back…"

"I was… Oh for the love of GOD! I can't keep this from you." She pulls up her ridiculously long sleeve and shows him her hand. David was absolutely crestfallen.

"That's my ring… I mean the ring my mother gave me to give to you I was going to prepare a speech and tell you how much you mean to me and although, it's only been four months I can't wait to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Will you marry me?"

"I'm sorry I ruined your proposal but, if it makes you feel any better my answer is and always will be YES." She sobs so very happily and kisses him so many times she loses count.

"We're getting married."

"Uh uh. "You're staying and then we're getting married."

"You've got this all planned haven't you Blanchard?" David holds her close and beams. "You wear the pants in this marriage.."

"Uh that's Blanchard soon to be Nolan and we wear the pants."

….

A day and several ecstatic phone calls around town later the newly engaged couple arrived hand in hand to their "surprise" Engagement Party (Otherwise, known as the mass town gathering at Granny's that Ruth had arranged mid-flight and Ruby had spoiled two hours previously).

"Three." She breathed taking his hand.

"Two."

"One." They said together in a whisper as he opened the door for them both. The room was dark and apparently deserted despite, the red neon sign clearly saying "OPEN."

"Hello?" Mary-Margaret said in her best "unsure and slightly scared" voice while her fiancé was completely enthralled by her ability to play the naive and innocent victim even though, he was sure he could feel the trace of laughter in her voice.

"Is anybody here?" He continued bracing them both and forming his reaction after-all here comes the….

"SURPRISE!" The lights came on instantly having been flicked from behind and everyone from Ruth to Pongo was there to greet them.

"Ahahaha Ruth." Mary-Margaret embraced her in a long hug before breaking and looking at her. "How was New York?"

"Wonderful but, tiring. Oh Mary-Margaret how I missed you!" The woman gave her an even bigger squeeze before pulling away at the sound of her son's "What about me?"

"You. I don't know whether to kiss you or strangle you how could you propose with me being so far away?"

"To be fair Mom she beat me to it."

Ruth looks shocked but, not surprised as Mary-Margaret nods guiltily "I found it at the bottom of our dresser."

"He never was any good at hiding things. Oh come here you." Ruth ruffles David's hair lightly as his fiancé mingles.

"Congratulations!" Ruby exclaims passing her a glass of champagne as her friend gratefully accepts it.

"THANK YOU RUBY! It doesn't seem real..."

"Trust me babe it's real. Or if it's not it's about to be your future hubby's making a speech." She turns her friend and pushes her gently into the circle that her friends have formed. David's standing in the middle of it microphone in hand.

This is for them their friends but, his eyes remain on hers as he takes a breath and speaks

"It's so great to see all of you here I want to thank you all for surprising us tonight. Friends, family you all mean so much to me but, non-more so than this woman right here." He points her out.

"Mary-Margaret, the first time I saw you. Really truly saw you, I had walked in here wanting a drink and ended up seeing the most passionate beautiful woman demand that she pay for her own." That got laughs even a chuckle from the lady herself.

"Yes, you did "look like quite the sight" my darling but, it was that sight that made me stop and think "hey, I want to get to know you" and honestly punches and tears aside I am so glad I did because knowing you allowed me to love you that day and every day since. To Mary-Margaret." He raised his glass.

"MARY-MARGARET" Everyone toasted and cheered as she walked slowly and confidently in her red passion dress wrapped her arms around David and softly kissed him.

"My… T u r n." She sang taking the microphone and pushing him to where she stood a minute previously.

"It's at this point that I usually start running so you might want to block off all the exits." She jokes to warm laughter.

"Seriously though, four months ago I ran out of this very diner convinced that I had made a fool of myself. But, someone found me followed me out into the pouring rain… I was lost and he found me." She turns to him alone.

"You found me."

"I will _always _find you." He replies effortlessly.

"I will _always_ find you." She says instantly and then she runs not away never away but, into his arms crashing her lips against his. (Maybe it was a little excessive but, they are engaged).

"To David and Mary-Margaret. May you have a long and happy life together." Archie Hopper proclaims.

"DAVID AND MARY-MARGARET."

…

The rest of the night is a celebratory blur at least until they get home… That's not a blur that won't be a blur they decide…

"How tipsy are you?" She murmurs in between kisses and impatient tugging on jeans that refuse to come undone without help.

"I barely touched a drop. It's a lot more fun watching other people have a good time when I know we can have a good time all on our own without the alcohol going to my head."

"Smart man. Very smart."

"There we go." She chuckles as the button comes undone and she is able to glide the zipper down with ease.

"Oh… Not fair." He groans as his shirt appears to have been teased off and his jeans are undone (though, thankfully not off) yet, that dress vibrant red dress has stayed on.

"So… even it up." She challenges a mischievous look never leaving her as laces her arm around him.

"I intend to." He says darkly before she hooks her legs around him as he scoops her up and takes slow and careful steps to the bedroom they share losing that pretty dress and her shoes somewhere along the way.

"When? When do you want to be married?" He asks trailing kisses from toes all the way up to her lips.

"I'd marry you right now if I could."

He sighs at that and continues teasing her underwear down as she unclasps her bra and throws it carelessly on the floor. Funnily enough, that is exactly where her underwear ends up.

"Me too." He returns her gaze and kisses her lips tenderly. They are swollen he knows he should rest them and draw pleasure from other places, if she would only allow him to pull away for just a minute.

"No." She says simply stroking his face. "No." "No" "No." She places feverish kisses on his chin, neck and lips for every objection that are so very heated and filled with longing.

"_Stay with me_." She whispers against him.

His response comes is slow and languid shapes on her skin.

"Always."

In the end. A year is decided. A year to gather their savings and make the small but, intimate ceremony that they both desire in front of their dearest friends and family. There will be a cake, a dress a minister and all those things in three hundred and sixty five days. But, crucially there will be enough time between now and then for them to figure out what they will say to each other, what they will vow to each other from that day forward.

**I hope you enjoyed! I took this title from Train's "Marry Me" hint, hint wedding coming as well as a little something starting with E. Thank you so much for all your reviews. xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8- Stay

**I Do Not Own OUAT.**

Chapter 8- Stay

"No."

David was blocking Mary-Margaret's path. She was holding a pink polka bag in one hand and running the other sensually up his covered chest. This made him weaken for a moment until he realised what she was doing. "Still no."

"It's just one night." The schoolteacher whined kissing him for the twentieth time in only five minutes. A record for them though, then again they had never had a disagreement over her leaving his and Phoebe's side on the eve of their wedding before.

She drops her bag down on the hardwood floor after breaking the kiss and links both arms around his neck. He rubs his nose against hers and inhales the scent of cinnamon burying himself lovingly in the crook of her neck. He knew this was coming, knew that after breaking and making so many traditions of their own she would want to keep this one. That she would choose to stay with his mother so that she would get the full motherly bridal experience complete with scheduled hair, makeup and dress done and fitted by Ashley and Ruby. He knew all this and yet, he hated it.

"David, I have to go. I can't get married with no Bridal Party HQ and this apartment. I just… know they'll have to hold me down to keep me away. And I really REALLY want to keep the dress a surprise." She says happily exasperated.

He pondered and pulled away to meet her gaze.

"We don't have to do this "Big Wedding" thing if you don't want to? I'd swap the church for a backyard ceremony any day as long as I was with you."

Mary-Margaret smiled and lightly grazed a finger over the fading scar on his chin causing him to close his eyes slightly at the delicate touch that was followed up by the most instinctual kiss she had ever given him. She slanted her mouth to feel more of him as he readily responded groaning for every minute their lips were joined.

"We're not eloping." She said breaking the contact with mutual dissatisfied sighs coming from them both.

He nods as she continues. "I love you David Nolan and I wanna pledge my life to you in front of everyone we love. Let me go."

There is no fault or hesitation in her argument he wants that too. More than anything.

"Tomorrow." David affirms against her as she uses her now free hand to pick up the overnight bag as he moves from the doorway.

She looks briefly over at the sleeping Labrador on the sofa smiling before returning her attention to her Fiancé.

"_Tomorrow."_

He closes his eyes again at the last parting of their lips,

She's gone.

…

The sunlight seeps through the window pane of Ruth's spare bedroom causing the bride to blink and yawn lightly stretching out her arms.

It's finally here.

She's marrying the man of her dreams today.

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in." Mary-Margaret calls.

The sight she sees next just melts her heart. Ruth fully dressed and ready carrying a tray full of continental delights. Cereal, Croissants, Mixed Fruits and Orange Juice with accompanying utensils a note and something in a pouch.

"Your wedding breakfast." Ruth beams setting it down in front of her soon-to-be daughter in law as the latter gestured for her to sit.

She complies.

"This is from me." Ruth says a little teary as Mary-Margaret unfurls the pouch to reveal a beautiful silver pendant.

"Thank you!" Mary-Margaret exclaims almost crushing the woman she loves as a mother.

"Oh my darling girl."

"What does it do?" Mary-Margaret asked curious.

"It's been passed down from mother to daughter for generations. If it swings north to south with nature it's a boy. East to west it's a girl."

"You're kidding." Mary-Margaret says with excitement

"No. Worked with both of my boys."

"Do you want to try it?" Mary-Margaret says with a grin.

They were both earning decent money doing well in their careers and to be blunt she hadn't taken her pill for the last two months or any other precautions.

This "baby" was wanted.

She watches as it swings and they both beam.

Their little secret.

"I'll leave you to it. "Mommy" The note is from him just so you know."

She devours the food and sets it aside picking up and unfurling the letter.

My Darling,

_Today._

_I love you._

_David._

It wasn't possible to love him more until right now.

The shoes are comfortable.

Her shoes are stunning ivory silk heels.

The suit is smooth helped on by the best man.

Her dress is her own a sweetheart neckline with small diamonds and lace flowers. It's white for purity. The purity of her love for him Ruth assures as it's evident to the giggling bridesmaids who contrast in soft violet dresses just over knee length that she is no longer "Pure as the driven snow."

"Neither's he." She winks to be met by raucous laughter by Ashley, Ruby and to her complete surprise Ruth

There is no veil to hide her face

Only a bouquet of red roses to hold.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." She gushes "Just give me a sec I need to use the bathroom."

"Are you ready?"

Shaun says buoying up his best friend as his mother places a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"You have the rings right?"

"Err…" Shaun jokes.

"SHAUN." Ruth scolds seeing the worry on David's face.

"You B…" He starts.

"David! House of God." Ruth says causing the priest to smile.

"Mom. How was she?"

"In love son, completely in love."

They were due to be married at ten.

She doesn't come.

A police officer does.

"I'm afraid, there's been an accident." She says to the groom and congregation.

The car they were travelling in collided with another vehicle. Injured and Story-brooke General are the only things he hears before Peter and Shaun follow swiftly behind.

This was supposed to be a wedding and now he might be arranging a funeral.

…

"Where is she?" David says to Ruby who is cut and bruised with Ashley sobbing hysterically as Shaun rushes to greet her.

"I'M SO SORRY IT WAS ALL SO FAST ONE MINUTE WE WERE DRIVING THE NEXT."

A look of horror crosses his face.

"Please tell me she's not."

"I don't know. She hit her head really badly and she was bleeding. Her dress there was so much blood. She's in surgery."

He runs to Whale but, Ruby catches his wrist.

"David there's something you need to know."

"What?!"

"She was screaming. The loudest I've ever heard her scream…" She sobbed.

"What? What was she screaming?" He says bereft.

"Save her."

"_SAVE HER."_

"_Mare it's ok."_

"_No, NO NO! You have to tell him. Tell David no matter what I love him and he has to tell them to save her!"_

"_Who?"_

_She is being wheeled away urgently as Whale asks about a foetus? She was never any good at biology but, she knew what that meant._

"_PLEASE SAVE MY BABY!"_

He damn near collapses. He'd dreamed of the day he would hear he was going to be a father. He knew it would be soon from the way she was acting maybe when they took the surprise honeymoon to Paris he had so painstakingly planned but, not like this.

Not when he didn't know whether they would live or die.

Five hours felt like an eternity. He refused the coffee his mother gave him.

"She needs you to stay strong."

"I can't lose them Mom I won't survive it."

"Have faith. My boy." She hugs him.

The doors to waiting room open.

"Are they dead?" He asks walking like a ghost to the man who held his whole life in his prestigious hands.

"She's a fighter. They both are."

"OH THANK GOD!" Ruth and the girls exclaim having run to hear the news.

"It was touch and go for a while but, we managed to clear up the haemorrhaging and replace all the blood she lost."

"And the baby?"

"Good and strong for eight weeks. Congratulations."

"Can we see them?"

"I'm sorry relatives only for the first few hours."

"But, I'm not…" David started.

"Yes you are." Ruth interrupted. "She got it altered last week ready for… ready for today."

"You're her husband at least where this is concerned."

God she thought of everything.

"Go! Tell her we love her."

"I will." He beams

….

Beeping so much beeping and an annoying intravenous drip in her right hand with the left one being held gently.

She opens her eyes and gasps a little looking frantic and feeling the monitor on stomach seeing the symbol of a baby and green numbers increasing by the second with the accompanying noise of the heartbeat.

The tears that fall are the ones she held back the ones she did not have time to shed the joy she felt at the positive test she took during her "Emergency" trip to the bathroom before they eventually set off. The love she felt for the man waiting for her at the altar.

And then

CRASH

She sobs.

She sobs when she sees the sleeping man holding her hand so faithfully. He looks so peaceful and yet so handsome in sleep.

"I like daddy's suit." She whispers placing her right hand on her bump while her left strokes his hair.

She watches him stir slowly.

"David." Disbelief floods him as he touches her face like she's risen from the dead.

"Mary-"They cut each other off with a crushing kiss.

"You're ok."

"_We're ok." _She murmurs back as she takes the opportunity to kiss him at several angles as he pulls himself closer.

This is not where they imagined sharing such an intimate embrace but, after the day they have had neither of them cared.

"You gave me quite a scare Blanchard. You and Peanut."

"I'm so sorry!"

"This was not your fault." He kisses her firmly as if to prove it.

"You never did get to see my dress." She notes.

"I'll see it when you're better."

"Phoebe?"

"Archie is taking care of all the dogs for as long as we need. Said he had plenty of room and Pongo loves being with her. If you catch my drift."

"Our dogs are in love?"

"He's on puppy watch."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

…

An hour or so passes and he's snuggled beside her with a thick blanket between them.

"I really wanted to marry you today."

"You still can."

He looks puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"I spoke to the nurses while you were out getting me magazines. A very kindly priest by the name of Lancelot can marry us right about… Now."

"Hello."

"Hello!" David gets up and shakes his hand as it becomes clear his soon to be wife and mother of his child has another surprise.

"Mary-Margaret." Ruth, Ashley and Ruby Peter and Sean all exclaim hugging her gently.

"I believe you were all invited to a wedding…" David smirks returning to Mary-Margaret's side once again.

"No way!" Shaun says retrieving the gold and silver bands from his pocket and giving them to the giddy people.

Ruth nods in approval and Ruby gives her best friend a kiss for luck.

"Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here today in the sight of god and all these witnesses to celebrate the love that David and Mary-Margaret share."

Minutes later.

"Do you David Jacob Nolan promise to love, honour and cherish Mary-Margaret Blanchard taking her for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health forsaking all others until death parts you?"

He doesn't hesitate staring into her dazzling hazel eyes. "I DO." He kisses her hand as he places the diamond rimmed band on her finger.

"And…"

The priest stops seeing the look in the bride's eyes as she stares into the young man's soul.

"I DO." She places his ring on his bare finger.

"Then it gives me the greatest pleasure to now pronounce you HUSBAND AND WIFE. You may now kiss the bride."

He can't believe it she's finally his WIFE and he's going to FATHER! He almost forgets…

"AHEM!" Their loved ones announce.

"KISS THE BRIDE!"

"Yeah Charming, KISS THE BRIDE." Mary-Margaret puts a finger to her cheek.

"As you wish."

Everybody cheers and they cheer even more when they confirm Peanut's existence.

Or as her mother will call her. Emma.

**AND BREATHE!**

**This chapter title is taken from the song "Stay" by Shakespeare's Sister I love the song and if you watch the video it's basically the OUAT Pilot about ten years ahead. **

**XXX**


	9. Chapter 9- See Beneath Your Beautiful

**I do not own OUAT.**

9- See Beneath Your Beautiful.

Whale told her to rest.

He definitely told her to rest.

So why was his gorgeous newly pregnant wife sifting through tests while the dog nestled between her on the bed when he returned home from work from the very shift he only agreed to take on the proviso that she rested?

The school had insisted she took at least three weeks off with pay after the accident that almost took her life. She'd agreed to that for the sake of her baby and her husband's sanity but, that did not mean she was going to be behind on her grading especially as she was almost 99.999% certain David was poised to whisk her away on their overdue honeymoon the moment she returned to teaching.

So when she realises she's been rumbled Mary-Margaret Nolan decides to play innocent.

"Oh hi sweetheart, I was just… looking through these."

He wears a confused smile as he kisses her and picks up a paper.

"Looking through huh."

"_Thomas, I'm so pleased that you think Abraham Lincoln was a super President. C+." _

She blushes a deep crimson red.

"Damn it there was more! Maybe he won't spot it." Mary-Margaret hopes.

"Oh and look a smiley face. How on Earth did that get there?" He says faux sarcasm thick within his voice.

"I may have done some grading."

"And…"

"Lesson plans."

"And…"

Mary-Margaret gives her best puppy-dog eyed look. "Cleaned the whole apartment?"

He rolls his eyes and takes all the papers and puts them in a neat pile on the kitchen table.

"Do you hate me?" She whines embarrassed when he returns and automatically envelops her.

"OF COURSE NOT! MA!"

She giggles and melts into him as Phoebe moves in indifferent disgust.

"So did you at least drink some fluids and try to eat?"

"Yes! We had some porridge and honey, soup which I unfortunately, threw up between bouts of morning and afternoon sickness and I've just finished the Cookies N' Cream Hershey's bar you bought me."

"Emma loved it."

"I'm sure she did." He kisses her again and then her bump pulling a blanket over them.

"What about you? How was your day? Did you need me to make you something?"

"I'm fine and it was good. Granny stopped by an hour before I finished with a turkey sandwich some coffee and a muffin. Said I spend so much time checking up on you and Emma these days that I forget to eat. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" He says stroking her face with the tips of his delicate fingers.

"Absolutely nothing." She says with a humorous grin.

He kisses her again gently allowing their lips to cling to hers she tasted of hot chocolate, cinnamon and that nice hum of happiness.

"So it occurred to me…" Mary-Margaret continues slowly taking of his jacket and tossing it on the floor.

"Yeah?"

"We never got to have that wedding night."

"And between Ruby…" She unbuttons David's shirt so sensually it takes all his willpower to hold back.

"And your mother checking in."

"_Yes."_ He affirms agreeing to whatever she is about to suggest.

"It's been two weeks."

David hadn't really thought about time over the last few weeks. He could not process anything that was days or even months ahead. Not after coming so close to losing her. Losing his wife and child.

So sex wasn't even in his remit. Of course he missed her anyone would. But, the nightmares oh the nightmares had restricted his focus into placing soothing wherever she needed them. She had asked a few times and he had caved every-time but, unfortunately, sleep had claimed her before anything could really happen.

"Honey we don't have to…" He does not even know why he even starts to say it but, he does and curses himself for it.

"Don't have to? Or you don't want to?" Mary-Margaret becomes quizzical.

"I never said that." David finds himself on the defensive trying to kiss her and getting her cheek.

"You didn't have to." She gets up and breaks away from him completely.

"STOP IT." He raises his voice slightly making her turn to face him.

"You're my _Wife _for god sake I LOVE YOU. Every part of you especially now." He has his hands running up her stiff body as if he has never touched her before. Kneeling down he takes of her shoes, unfastens her jeans as she wriggles out of them. Then he moves to take off her top to which she gladly complies.

Then he guides her to the bathroom and a mirror.

She sees herself in matching pink bra and panties with her husband's loving arms around her. There is a scar across her abdomen where the glass from the car window cut into her it's only small and will heal but, it's there. A mark of horror, a mark of survival.

"Do you know why I'm doing this with you?" He hums into her skin placing a kiss on the exposed nerve in her neck causing a whimper to come from her and he swears he sees her contemplate doing the same.

"Because you love me." She says darkly love evident in every word.

He guides both of their hands down to the slight swell in her stomach. It is not there because of a crash or surgery. It is there because of them because of how much she loves him and how much he loves her.

"But, you love her too and she is alive and growing inside of you. Your body is going to change and feel out of place but, it's only like that so that the child I've heard you sing to every night can get to us."

She turns to him and silently crashes her lips against his.

He responds and laughs as she does a moment later.

"I'm sorry!" She laughs.

"It's ok."

"Because I'm going to change too."

"You're pregnant?" She says in mock astonishment fully beaming now.

"Very funny Princess."

"I try." Winding both hands around his neck she pulls him to her. Nose to nose.

"Grey hair."

"Panicking over her boyfriends." Mary-Margaret muses.

"She's not dating till she's at least thirty." He affirms proudly.

"You beautiful hypocrite."

"I'm in this forever, babies, stress, and school reports until we go."

"Until we go." She continues.

"I love you." They say simultaneously as they take each- others hands and go to their bedroom.

He's slow and careful but, no less tender in the way he touches her it will be the last full time until she arrives they agree. They won't risk anything not for a moment.

"David." Mary-Margaret says drawing shapes on his soft skin.

"Mmm. Yes sweetheart." He turns see her.

"Promise me you'll take care of our baby if anything happens."

He immediately flips her and she gasps breathless.

"Nothing is going to happen to you."

The look she gives him is pained.

"I was eight when cancer took my mother and ten when it came for my father. Johanna did her best but, she wasn't them."

David remembers the first time she told him about this wonderful woman who raised her. They sent her and her husband Jonathan cards every year that they have been a couple and will see them at Christmas. London really seems a world away now.

"I want her here with her family with your mother. A normal childhood wherever you choose to go. And I don't want you to spend all your life grieving I want you to move on."

"Nothing is going to happen to you!" He swears fiercely pressing their faces together so he can trail a line of kisses from her for-head to her toes.

"You promise?" She says breath catching with emotion.

"I do."

"We do this how we will do everything." Mary-Margaret states when he finally comes back to her.

"Together."

**Short and sweet. This chapter title was taken from the amazing "Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth and featuring Emeli Sande. **


End file.
